The invention relates to an electric switch for uses such as in a buckle for a safety belt. Vehicle safety belts are used to restrain a seated occupant, either passenger or driver, in a vehicle, such as an automobile, during emergency conditions. More particularly, the electric switch includes a contact member which makes a wiping and self-cleaning contact with another contact member of the electric switch when the switch is closed, thereby improving electric contact between the two contact members of the switch. The electric switch is disposed in the buckle and closes when a tongue of the safety belt is inserted in the buckle of the safety belt. As a result, the electric switch indicates when a user, either driver or occupant of the vehicle, fastens the safety belt. A different type of electric switch for a safety belt buckle is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 629,352 filed concurrently herewith in the name of Y. S. Loomba entitled "Electric Switch for Safety Belt Buckle." A different type of electric switch for a retractor for a vehicle safety belt is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 210,532 filed Dec. 21, 1971 in the name of F. C. Booth and entitled "Retractor With Switch," now U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,379.